A crucial component of the recent major advances in genomics research has been the uniting of advances in biology with those in computers, informatic and networking. As genome sequencing throughput has increased, the technological burden has shifted increasingly to analysis and informatics. This project was established to ensure that as this process advances, the necessary computational tools and resources are available to the NIH community. Software tools have been developed to integrate automated sequence analysis procedures with cDNA sequence data stored in a SYBASE relational database system. These include tools for prescreening cDNA sequence against a local database, automated searching against the NCBI network blast server, and providing the display of the results, allowing user interaction to select information to be inserted into the database. Computational genetic linkag analysis software packages are widely used at NIH for the precise mapping o potential disease genes. This software is extremely computer resource- intensive and complex to use and maintain. We assist all NIH laboratories performing linkage analysis by providing needed software on shared, high- performance computing platforms, as well as simplifying the procedures to use the software. Work continues to adapt various software packages to hig performance computing platforms including IBM SP2 and SGI Power Challenge systems. A Perkin Elmer Applied Biosystems Division's Inherit system is provided as a shared resource to the NIH research community. The system employs a client/server architecture using Apple Macintosh computers as the client platform to access the specialized Inherit hardware on a SUN platform. The system allows rapid and robust sequence assembly and searches of nucleic an protein databases for homology and genetic motifs. GenoBase is an integrated-database/tool-environment for DNA/protein sequenc analysis, and comparative analysis across species of genomic organization and genetic regulation of metabolic pathways. Work continues in addition an integration of metabolic information and expansion of the tool set. The database currently serves as the underlying data repository for a World Wid Web site. We continue to research and develop tools and methods to make more computing resources available to the NIH community through the World Wide Web. This includes use of HTML, Java based Applets, and gateways to computer servers and database systems. Several applications are now accessible through our Web site. We are also actively exploring integratio of the NCSA Computational Biology group's Web-based Biology Workbench into the NIH environment.